


Вместо запеканки

by littledoctor, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини R - NC-21(2020) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Manipulated Consent, Pre-Iron Man 1, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Оби накрывает его ладонь своей. «Ох, Тони, — с нежностью произносит он. — Во что ты превратился».
Relationships: Obadiah Stane/Tony Stark
Series: мини R - NC-21(2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651921
Kudos: 17





	Вместо запеканки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Casserole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219063) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



> Отбечено Doc Rebecca

В Джарвисе заложены рекомендации — черт знает из какого источника, Тони не помнил, чтобы скидывал в него что-то подобное — как утешать скорбящих. Не обязательно наследников транснациональных корпораций, внезапно осиротевших, рискующих всё просрать, и уже пьяных в хлам — но ладно вам, никто ж не идеален. Одна из инструкций гласила — и все, пришедшие помянуть его родителей, её проигнорировали — что на похороны нужно приносить еду. Точнее, что еду должны приносить Тони. Потому что ему полагается быть слишком убитым горем, чтобы готовить.

— Может, я всю жизнь был убит горем, — сказал Тони микроволновке. — Может, поэтому я и не умею готовить. Может, подсознательно я всегда знал, что грядет, что на некоем уровне…

Микроволновка тренькнула, сообщая, что буррито готово.

Если ты богат, никто не принесёт еды, потому что все знают: ты можешь просто заказать её на дом. Или завести личного повара. Им и в голову не приходит, что ты будешь сидеть один и есть раскисшее горячее нечто из микроволновки.

Но слушайте, он нажал все кнопки в нужном порядке. Он приготовил если не еду, то своего рода пищевую субстанцию.

Час назад он произнёс речь и почти не сомневался, что та была более-менее связной. Он сказал примерно то, что должен сказать сын, когда оба его родителя…

А потом вот. Победил микроволновку. Молодец.

— Тони.

Он почти обрадовался голосу Оби — по крайней мере, теперь не обязательно проверять, можно ли это есть. Тони повернулся.

Оби стоял, уперев руки в бёдра, и изучал Тони. Вид у него был жалостливый. Буррито с заправки его явно не впечатлило.

— Я знал, что ты здесь, — сказал Тони. — Я велел дому тебя впустить.

— Я в курсе. — Оби подошел ближе, настолько, что Тони ощутил жар его тела, запах сигар и тысячедолларового одеколона — странная, тяжёлая смесь, дурманящая голову. Тони так вцепился в мраморную столешницу, что побелели кончики пальцев.

Оби накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Ох, Тони, — мягко произнес он. — Во что ты превратился.

— Знаешь, что ты мог бы сделать? — сказал Тони, обращаясь в пустоту. — Мог бы принести запеканку. — Кажется, он ни разу в жизни не ел запеканку. Запечённые бобы с мясом — да, особенно когда бывал во Франции. Высокая кухня. Фастфуд. Никаких компромиссов.

— Тебе не нужна запеканка, — ответил Оби. — Давай-ка тебя разденем.

Он развязал Тони галстук, толстые горячие пальцы ослабили петлю, коснулись горла. Коротко прошлись по шее, словно Оби пытался проверить, не пробилась ли уже щетина.

Однажды Оби уже так делал — Тони было шестнадцать, и он только-только начинал бриться, ещё даже не каждый день — прижал ладонь к голой щеке, подцепил пальцем за подбородок и сказал: «Гладенький».

— Гладенький, — произнёс Тони, как изрядно тормозящий попугай. Оби наклонил голову набок, посмотрел на него, и по его лицу медленно расползлась улыбка.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Если ты этого хочешь. — Он был похож сейчас на человека, сдирающего золотую фольгу с шоколадной монеты перед тем, как впиться в неё зубами. Оби наклонился и накрыл его рот своим.

Внутри у Тони всё застыло, а потом он осознал: что происходит, что он сказал, чтобы это произошло — что ничего уже не изменить. «Давай-ка тебя разденем». «Гладенький». Он не мог изменить ничего из того, что случилось за последние дни, правда? Так почему сейчас должно быть иначе? Он просто... просто застыл, как муха в янтаре, совсем один... но это было хотя бы что-то. Оби хотя бы пробился сквозь белый шум в голове.

На вкус Оби был как виски. Будто разную выпивку мешать — однозначно плохая идея.

— Вот так. — Оби запустил пальцы в волосы Тони, оттянул голову назад, открывая ему рот, проникая языком глубже. — Ни о чем не волнуйся, Тони.

Он расстегнул ему ремень и тихо рассмеялся.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, но сейчас, наверное, к лучшему, что за прошлые годы ты не пропустил не одной юбки. И не только юбки, насколько я понимаю. Обстоятельства обстоятельствами, но стоит у тебя, хоть гвозди забивай. — Он начал ласкать его член, и Тони услышал себя словно со стороны: странный звук из самой глубины глотки, рваный всхлип. — В этом нет ничего плохого. Просто ты создан для развлечений. Гуляка и юный гений в мастерской. Тут ты идеален. Как я и сказал, ни о чем не волнуйся. Об остальном позабочусь я.

Оби прибавил темпа, и это происходило на самом деле, Оби дрочил ему в день, когда Тони похоронил родителей, и делал это охуеть как хорошо, и Тони сейчас кончит прямо на...

Его лицо словно огнём горело. Тони крепко зажмурился и кончил.

Оби поцеловал его в макушку, и Тони едва не осел на пол.

— Всё нормально, — повторил Оби и погладил его по голове. — Тебе просто нужно было хотя бы на минуту почувствовать себя хорошо. Ты же знаешь, я всегда позабочусь о тебе, Тони.

— Ага, — выдохнул Тони ему в плечо. Всё нормально. Если коротко, этим он и занимался большую часть жизни — пил, трахался и баловался чем посерьезнее. Делать это с Оби безопаснее, правда? Если подумать, секс с ним — куда более здравая идея, чем все его предыдущие перепихи. — Позволь мне...

Он опустился на колени.

— Сейчас не тот случай, когда обязательно возвращать услугу, — снисходительно произнес Оби, уже, впрочем, распуская ремень и расстёгивая молнию на брюках. На идеально отутюженных чёрных брюках с отворотами, забрызганными кладбищенской грязью.

Впрочем, размышления о смерти, игры в Шерлока Холмса в духе «найди еще одну грязную деталь» — всё это не то, чем Тони должен был сейчас заниматься, да? Он скорбел. Ему нужно было утешение, а из вариантов у него были чуть тёплый буррито из микроволновки и член Оби, и Тони знал, что выбрать. Да и всё равно ему нравилось делать минеты. Этот ему тоже понравится. Оби сказал, что понравится, что всё это ради него, что тут ему самое место. А Оби теперь его семья — он один, больше никого не осталось — и поэтому Тони ему поверил.


End file.
